


Four Little Things

by JadeRiverDay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter AU, I might add more but it seems alright right now, Kinda, Pottertalia, RIP, but I lost motivation during number four, but it's not complete I don't think, it's me writing but more with Art's style because it felt Right, originally supposed to be seven, something different, the seventh one was going to be a little sad, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: Juniper's years at Hogwarts would be unforgettable.





	Four Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puffintalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffintalia/gifts).

> Juniper Wong is Nyo!Hong Kong and Leon Wang is Hong Kong <strike>even though it bothers me that Wang is Mandarin not Cantonese</strike>
> 
> Amber is my Guangzhou OC

The first time Juniper Wong sees Leon Wang, she’s in her first year at Hogwarts, waiting to be Sorted. 

Due to the strange similarity between their surnames, he happens to go right before she does. Back then, she doesn’t notice who he is, not really, nor does she notice that he gets Sorted into Gryffindor. Juniper definitely notices the commotion coming from the red-clad table, but she’s only focused on her own Sorting, hoping that she doesn’t get into the House that her cousin, Amber, has been sorted into, Ravenclaw.

Already having forgotten where the previous student had been sorted in, Juniper cheers when she’s Sorted into Gryffindor, along with the rest of the rowdy table. She doesn’t notice that she ends up taking a seat besides that boy for the rest of the Sorting or the greeting dinner, too caught up with relief that she isn’t in the same House as her cousin.

_ This is going to be a wild seven years_, she thinks, just by seeing what the school has to offer on the first day, but soon her thoughts wander off to how she misses her firecrackers back home.

* * *

The first time Juniper really _ meets _Leon isn’t until almost four years later, on the Hogwarts Express. 

She has gotten used to being a loner, and as such, had taken a train compartment all to herself. Juniper definitely doesn’t expect a knock on her door, shaking her out of her thoughts of explosive creation at Hogwarts, an art she has perfected over her time at Hogwarts, and a challenge she continues to face while going to the wizarding school, but nevertheless, she opens the door. Standing in front of her, still brushing a few ashes off of him, is Leon Wang. Juniper still doesn’t really know him, but based on his brief explanation (something about a mini explosion), she lets him in. 

Juniper inquires about his incident, to which his response is, “I, uh, kinda left a firecracker in my sock drawer. Hey, if you’ve got explosives you might’ve forgotten about, don’t throw your suitcase around.”

Her first thought is, _ you fucking dumbass_. Her first question, on the other hand, is “you’re actually smuggling explosives into Hogwarts?” followed by “why would you do that when you can make your own?”

“I didn’t mean to; I forgot it was in there!” he protests before pausing. “Wait a minute,” he asks, “you make your own? How have we not met before?”

Juniper doesn’t know how they haven’t met yet either, but it only takes that train ride for them to connect instantly on the common grounds of explosives and pranks. They even agree to teach each other on how to make explosions in a variety of ways, from charms to homemade explosives.

Almost exactly four years later, Juniper thinks, _ this year is going to be _wild.

* * *

The first time Juniper watches Leon play quidditch, or any quidditch game really, is that same year.

It’s the same day that they’re planning on trying some homemade explosives too. Juniper has taken precautions to make sure that no teacher or room inspector would find them, and she refuses to let Leon keep them, constantly reminding him of the incident on the Hogwarts Express.

“You really need to forget about that,” Leon tell her as he prepares for his game. Leon is a chaser, so Juniper doesn’t expect him to come back without any injuries.

“I’m a Dumbass With Explosives, remember?” she replies. “I only remember the dumb shit and none of the so-called important stuff. OWLs? Never heard of her.”

“Dumbass With Explosives isn’t particularly reassuring. Makes it sound like _ you _ blew your suitcase up instead.”

“But I didn’t. You did.” Juniper grins cheekily.

“Shut the hell up.” With his preparations complete, Leon heads over to where the rest of his team members were lining up.

“Don’t lose the game!” she shouts at him as he heads out to the stadium. “Or else I’ll blow them up without you!”

The only acknowledgement she gets is a wave before Leon finally gets on his broom and gets in the stadium. Once they’re gone, she runs out of the lockers and around to the stands to watch the game.

Fortunately, Gryffindor wins that game, so Juniper treats Leon to a small, highly illegal fireworks show.

“Quidditch is wild,” she tells him while cleaning up from the small explosions, “but it looks super fun.”

“It is super fun!”

“Also looks dangerous.”

“Well, that too.”

They sneak back into their dorms long after curfew, after they make sure that no one saw them or would find evidence of their little display.

* * *

The first time Juniper realizes she’s in love is in her sixth year at Hogwarts, looking back on her fifth year.

She’s supposed to be writing an essay for Charms, but instead, she’s looking through the books in the fiction sections, mostly the poetry one. Reading through the words to see which ones resonated with her, which there aren’t many, Juniper almost stops herself from reading the poems about love. It isn’t a subject that she thinks about, mainly because she has never thought that it would ever apply to her, but she’s procrastinating right now, and reading romantic poems seems more interesting than writing an essay.

_ Love is— _

_ Some say it’s indescribable, undeniable _

_ Love is— _

_ Some say it’s a feeling, maybe a commitment _

_ Love is— _

_ Some say it’s sleeplessness, change in realities _

_ I think _

_ Love is— _

_ Everything, yet nothing; so little, yet so many _

_ Love is— _

_ What some say, and what some don’t _

_ Love is— _

_ The inside facing out _

_ Love is— _

_ When their happiness is yours _

_ That is what love is— _

How long has she known Leon? Really, she met him at the beginning of the last school year; surely it hasn’t been that long. Her eyes stare at the second to last line without reading it as she loses herself in her thoughts, wondering where exactly did her happiness come from, and where does it still come from.

Juniper starts from the most recent happinesses and works backwards in time from there. Over the summer, she was definitely happy at home, making her own firecrackers like how she always does, but… she was happier at school, no matter how strange it sounds. _ That’s because Leon is there_, her mind supplies helpfully. Juniper shakes her head to distract herself from those thoughts. Leon just happened to be there whenever she was happy; it wasn’t like he was the cause of it, right?

One memory sticks out to Juniper. She remembers the first time Leon managed to make his own firecrackers from scratch with her guidance, the same way she figured out how to make them in her third year. It only takes some paper, some Floo powder, and a few matches to make a small firecracker, but Leon had never made his own at Hogwarts before. She remembers how carefully she instructed him and exactly how she felt when he managed to set it off without a hitch. That moment, his joy was hers.

That couldn’t be right, she tells herself. At that time, his triumph and his happiness was hers because she was a teacher and he a student. What she felt was probably more akin to a teacher feeling successful when a student understood a concept than this… definition of love.

But she can’t say that about the quidditch games she watches. Juniper cares less about quidditch than about her homework, and that says a lot about how much she cares. Yet, she can’t blame all of the excitement of winning on just her house spirit. There is probably something else to it. She doesn’t want to admit it, but the answer might just be Leon.

Or was it?

How long had her happiness been intertwined with Leon’s?

Juniper replaces the poetry book and heads back to the table where she had been working, but there is no way she would be able to continue working. Not when she has a question like this on her mind.

_ Wild. _

It takes her a little longer, and a few more moments with Leon, for Juniper to finally let the truth sink in.


End file.
